Halloween and Dark Intentions
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: this is set in both ancient egypt and modern times well the mai pairing is YamixYugi. i will update this as i get ideas.. it will be rated M just incase cause i can chage the rating if i really need to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Untitled

Yami: so you actually putting up another story?

Me: yes, I finally have something that can go up so….

Yami: well me and yugi are together right?

Me: yes and there will be Anzu bashing.

Yugi: good Anzu is always after Yami and I am getting really annoyed with it so I am really close to wanting to send Anzu to the Shadow realm.

Yami: Is she getting that bad Yugi?

Yugi: yes, but anyway lets get on with the story…

Me: ok

Warnings: this is shonen-ai and yaoi so if you don't like it then leave and don't leave flames if you hate boy on boy scenes.

Anzu bashing

"talking"

Yugi thinking _/thinking/_

Yami thinking _/thinking/_

/ yugi to yami/

/ yami to yugi/

'thinking' for other people besides the yamis and hikaris.

Pairings:

YamixYugi

BakuraxRyou

SetoxJou

MarikxMalik

-- -- -- --

Yami was dressed in the outfit that he wore as Pharaoh 3,000 years ago. That included the jewelry as well. He was just putting all the jewelry on. He had the neck, wrist and ankle bands on along with his earings(?).

Yami was just putting on the rings when Yugi walked through the door of their room. They used Yami's shadow magic so when it was just Yugi, Yami and Sugoroku they saw Yugi's bedroom as Yami's royal bedroom from 3,000 years ago. Their other friends saw what Yugi's room was originally.

Yami, Yugi and Sugoroku were careful not to say anything because then the others would start to see the changes made to the room. Yami finished putting on the rings and then turned to Yugi.

Yami opened his arms and Yugi ran into Yami's arms. Yami held Yugi to him in a tight embrace. Yugi cuddled into Yami and then turned in Yami's arms and reached over to the desk to pick up the crown that was sitting on the desk. Yugi held the crown in his hands and turned to Yami and handed him the crown for Yami to put on and complete his outfit.

/Love why are you dressed like this?/

/ Because, Yugi isn't it Halloween?/

/ Yes, but I thought you didn't want to go like that?/

/ I didn't, but I wanted something original / Yami told Yugi while getting up and heading over to their bed that had silk sheets and rainbow silk hangings.

Yami sat down on the bed with yugi still in his arms. Yami knew that they didn't need to leave for another six hours, because it was only one pm. So Yami decided to get Yugi dressed in his costume.

/Let's get you into your costume/

/What do you have in mind for my costume? /

/You will be my servant or slave as you were 3,000 years ago. /

/Yes my Pharaoh, you can remake my clothes again? /

/ Yes I can and I'll get all of the jewelry I put on you back then from the shadow realm / with that said Yami pulled the stuff he needed from the shadow realm.

/They look like brand new! /

/ Yes they were preserved so lets get you dressed and then have a nap for a couple of hours./ Yami told Yugi.

So Yami picked up Yugi and headed to the bathroom to get Yugi ready for the Halloween party at the school.

(1/2 hour later)

It took Yami ½ an hour to get Yugi into his costume. Well it really wasn't a costume it really was what he wore 3,000 years ago when they were in Ancient Egypt.

"You look lovely, Love." Yami told Yugi while carrying him back to their room.

"Yami let's go have a nap for an hour."

"Ok, Yugi."

With that they both laid down on the bed to have a nap.

Dream

Yuugi and Yami opened their eyes to find that they were on the throne.

"Why are we back here?"

"Don't Know?"

"Ah… My Pharaohs the consul (?) wants to see you." Simon(?) told Yuugi and Yami.

"Fine. What do they want now? We were having a nap before the school's Halloween party tonight not to be brought here for the consul(?)"

"I think they want to raise the taxes again, I am not sure but anyways you may as well see them then hope they finish before 5pm so you can get to your party."

"Though be aware that they may likely call the other holders if they need to. I really don't want to see that happen, because if that happens and they do call the other holders then Bakura will be in a nasty mood especially with the consul and not at you. So lets get going."

So Yami and Yugi followed Simon(?) to the consul(?) room. When they got there they saw that the consul went ahead and called the other holders. From where they were standing they could see that Bakura was being held back by Joey and Marik. Bakura wanted to kill the consul(?) if Yami was reading his face expression right.

"Bakura leave the consul alone and let me deal with them, because I am not in a happy mood because they decided to call at the time we just wanted to take a nap and I think even Yugi is ready to kill them." Yami told the group.

The group all looked over to Yugi and saw that he had an evil expression on his face and Yami was having trouble keeping Yugi at his side to keep him from killing the consul(?) and sending them to the shadow realm.

"Why in the world did you bring us here just so you can raise the taxes when they are perfect where they are? Is there a shortage, a drought, or anything that means that we have to raise the taxes for? If not then the taxes will not be raised. Now since we are here is there anything else on the agenda that needs to be discussed before we go back?"

By that time they were all sitting at the table. Yami at the head of the table with Yuugi in his lap, then Bakura with Ryou in his lap. On the other side of Yami was Marik and Malik. With Malik sitting in the same spot as Yugi and Ryou. Next to them was Joey and Next to Bakura was Seto who looked pretty pissed at the consul(?). Then it was the rest of the consul(?).

"Yes there is other matters to deal with such as these 10 people who insist to see you Pharaoh when we told them that we were trained to do your job when you were away. They wanted to see you about getting your personal slaves to help with the building of the pyramids. We told them that they weren't your personal slaves and that they helped you do your job and that they already had a job here in the palace. We had to put them in guest rooms because they wouldn't leave what should we do?"

"Well bring in these people and lets see what they want. Guards bring in the 10 people that insist on seeing me. Yuugi I want you to be very calm and quiet because I have a feeling that we may need to protect you, Ryou, Malik and Jou. Bakura be on your guard. Marik have your weapon ready just incase we need to used force with these people. Seto you have the rod ready? Good then lets wait for them to come to us."

-- -- -- -- --

Well I say that is a good place to stop.

Please review and give me suggestions that I could use in the story.

Bye.

Yami: well lets give them a preview of whats going to happen next.

Next chapter:

The consul and the pharaoh deal with these guests that are being insistent to see Yami and then lets hope they get to the party in time. Well next time

See ya…………


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer is on the first chapter so read it there and all the warnings are there to if I need to added any thing then I'll add it to the chapter I am working on and then it will continue for the following chapters until I say so

The disclaimer is on the first chapter so read it there and all the warnings are there to if I need to added any thing then I'll add it to the chapter I am working on and then it will continue for the following chapters until I say so.

Untitled chapter 2

Yami: welcome back to the second chapter of this story..

Yugi: Yea!! Story time.

\Ryou to Bakura\

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

/Malik to Marik/

/Marik to Malik/

yamis to yamis

hikaris to hikaris

(group link with there own link marks )

-- -- -- -- -- --

Last time:

"Yes there is other matters to deal with such as these 10 people who insist to see you Pharaoh when we told them that we were trained to do your job when you were away. They wanted to see you about getting your personal slaves to help with the building of the pyramids. We told them that they weren't your personal slaves and that they helped you do your job and that they already had a job here in the palace. We had to put them in guest rooms because they wouldn't leave what should we do?"

"Well bring in these people and lets see what they want. Guards bring in the 10 people that insist on seeing me. Yuugi I want you to be very calm and quiet because I have a feeling that we may need to protect you, Ryou, Malik and Jou. Bakura be on your guard. Marik have your weapon ready just incase we need to used force with these people. Seto you have the rod ready? Good then lets wait for them to come to us."

Now to continue with the story:

"Yuugi do you think you can tell me when these guests come if they intend to harm you four?"

"Sure Yami I can do that. Well we won't have to wait much longer here come the guards with the guests."

The group turned and sat so they didn't let the guests know that they were on their guard with these guests. Soon the guard brought in the 10 people that were wanting to see the Pharaoh.

"You wanted to see me? What do you want that you needed to see me and couldn't tell the consul?"

"We wanted your personal slaves to help build the pyramids. And that the consul said that they were your personal slaves but they help you do what you need to so can you lend them to us you will get them back but they need to be taught to respect their masters."

Yami was getting pissed because these guests wouldn't take no for an answer. Yami turned to Yuugi and whispered into his ear a question.

"Well what intentions do these people have for you four?"

"They want to break us and ruin us so you will get rid of us for new slaves. I don't like them Yami get them out of here!!"

Yugi says they want to break our hikaris and want to ruin them so that we would get rid of them for new slaves. Appearently they don't like Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey and they think that we are too soft on them and they want to be the people to do it and think that they are doing us a favour so that we don't have to punish them.

Ahh… so that's what anything else that Yugi says about them?

Hold on I'll ask.

/Yuugi anything else about these people that you can get from them?/

/Yes they think that they will get rewarded for doing this for you./

/Ah thanks/

They think that they will get rewarded for doing this for us.

Well that's what they think lets show them that they can't mess with whats ours and they will get punished when we feel that they need punished for when they do something wrong.

"Well what do you say?" The leader of their group asked.

"We say no they are ours and you can't take them away from us because you will get punished from the gods if you do and the gods are nice when they see their children are hurt or unhappy so be very careful."

"We want them and you can't say no Pharaoh because we need them."

"Well then Bakura Marik bring them to the dungeons for trying to take what belongs to the Pharaoh and hold them there until I tell you to bring them back to this room. Ryou, Malik come over by me while Bakura and Marik take care of these people. We'll discuss what is to happen to these people over lunch and guards go with Marik and Bakura to help them when they go get lunch ok?"

"Yes Pharaoh!" The guards saluted.

"You can't do this they will be ours and you will want to get rid of them when we are done with them." The leader yelled. With that Marik and Bakura took them to the dungeons and the guards followed.

"Well lets take a break and let me and Yugi have our nap for ½ an hour before we have lunch and then we'll see how much time is left before we have to leave for the Halloween party tonight. Lets see it 2pm now and the ½ hour nap will bring us to 2:30pm and then lunch will take with discussion about 3 hours which will bring us to 5:30pm so we'll hold the decision until the weekend. So tell the guards that they will have to watch the prisoners until that time. They will get fed but that's it."

Bakura, Marik put a heavy duty(?) shadow barrier up and come up for the meeting in ½ hour and make sure that the shadow barrier holds up against any attacks and that will not be able to be brought down unless one of us bring the barrier down and make sure that the food gets to the prisoners through the barrier ok?

Ok we'll do that.

Yes because of the party at the school tonight and I want enough time to finish getting ready.

K will do.

-- -- -- -- -- -

Well that's where I'm going to stop for now thanks for reading this chapter and

You can leave ideas when you review this story.

Yami: that was a good chapter.

Bye………

…………………..

………………………

………………………….

……………………………..

…………………………………

…………………………………….

…………………………………………

……………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………..

…………

……..

……

.

.

.

.

Review!!

bYe


	3. help for a story name

I am wondering what should my new Yu-Gi-Oh story be called

I am wondering what should my new Yu-Gi-Oh story be called?

Well can you suggest any names?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok I am going to this story up so I can get ideas for this story while I am trying to rewrite this story

PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO SUCCED .


	5. Chapter 5

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Ok I am going to this story up so I can get ideas for this story while I am trying to rewrite this story

PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS I REALLY WANT THIS STORY TO SUCCED .


End file.
